


Practice Makes Perfect || 工多藝熟

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Arthur知道Merlin有魔法後，他要Merlin訓練他如何對抗魔法。那本來進行得非常完美，直至Arthur決定想要訓練出對愛情魔藥的抗藥性。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect || 工多藝熟

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/gifts).
  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766526) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



> Thank you so much to platonic_boner for this (and other) beautiful fic! if you like this story plx tell her/him(and me?) and leave kudos! =D
> 
> 譯者哭：所以文筆風格這東西真的...明明原文也沒什麼英文難字但是字詞加起來的句子段子裡的感覺我就是抓不準...於是乎意譯技再上升一層樓...orz希望原作者不會中文不會覺得我譯得不夠好QDQ 喜歡的話不仿留個like/kudo給原作者＝DD (還有給我當勇氣...)
> 
> ＝ ＝ ＝
> 
> Practice Makes Perfect by platonic_boner  
> 熟能生巧 ／ 工多藝熟  II 譯：RedSlow
> 
> Word Count  
> 英文：3057  
> 中文：約7000字

對於Merlin擁有魔法Arthur的反應意外地沒關係(all right)。事實上，Merlin覺得他對這的反應有那麼點 ** _太過_** 可以(okay)。

秘密是在一次往樹林的旅途中暴露－說真的，Merlin恨那樹林－要是那林子不存在的話他的人生會好得太多－當落石試著殺死Arthur時。Merlin猜這算是個諷刺，有鍳於掉下來的物件總是更徧向營救Arthur，只是他當時實在無心細嚐諷味。他太忙著把落下的巨石從王子那脆弱的頭顱打走，然後跪在Arthur腳邊祈求著寬恕與憐憫。

“我不會告訴任何人，” Arthur那麼說，一邊拙劣地拍著隻嚇壞了的Merlin的肩頭。“沒事的，Merlin，沒關係－我會保護你，我向你保證，好吧？” 

Merlin也許哭了那麼一點而Arthur遲疑地叫他不要像個窩囊，然後當Merlin試著擁抱他時把他推走。

這絕對是 ** _好_** 事，現在知道他已得到Arthur的信任跟保護－即使Arthur知道了他的魔法。Merlin不再覺得那麼孤單。有時候他看著Arthur，然後就開始扯著個大大的笑容－因為Arthur接納了他，完全地，魔法還有所有。這是 ** _那麼的_** 美好你會以為Merlin是永遠、從不會後悔向王子揭露他的魔法。 

那你就錯了，因為現在Arthur要Merlin跟他一起訓練， ** _每次每天_ ** 。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

Arthur開始拉著Merlin一起進樹林作越來越頻繁的 “打獵之旅”。一等到他們離任何文明足夠遠，Arthur就不再裝作狩獵毛茸茸的動物們，卻是開始狩獵Merlin。 

“我不覺得這是個好主意！” 第一次時Merlin說道，一邊躲著Arthur的劍。

“你看，Merlin，不是所有巫師都像你一樣無用又無害，” Arthur說。

(Merlin決定把那翻譯成 “忠誠又帶保護性” 並將其當成讚許。) 

“ ** _所以_** ，” Arthur續道，“我要學習怎麼對抗魔法來保護自己。要 ** _做到_** 那樣只能由你用魔法 ** _攻擊_** 我。所以， ** _繼續_** 。”

“不！” Merlin再次從Arthur的劍下跳開。“我還不能好好地控制它，好嘛？我可能真的會傷到你。 ** _停下來_** ，我這是認真的！” 當Arthur ** _又一次_** 揮著那蠢劍時他喊道。 

Arthur反個白眼，把劍收鞘。

“你不會傷到我， ** _Mer_** lin，要對抗你的一無是處我非常在行。”

Merlin氣憤地吐口氣，然後指出：“那你為什麼還要跟我對練？”

“Merlin，” Arthur於是說，他往前踏進Merlin的私人空間，手掌堅實地拍上Merlin的肩頭。“現下我們先跳過閃電跟火球，好吧？只是，” Arthur繼續說﹣蓋過Merlin高呼的 “現下？” －“我 ** _相信_** 你。你不會傷害我。”

“我不會 ** _特意地_** ，” Merlin反駁，“但－”

Arthur用手掩著他的嘴。“而且，” 他再續道，“我不會傷到 ** _你_** 。無論是意外還是取笑你還是因為你不小心用火球打到我。我會很小心。”

“ ** _那_** 我知道。”

“非常好，” Arthur說，好像他這糟透了的計劃裡所有垢病已顯然清空。“來吧，來幫我試驗要怎麼才能抵抗你變的那衝擊波。”

他們試出Arthur能躲在牢固的物體後，試著分散巫師的注意力(多數用他的劍)，又或者打斷其專注集中力 ( “我不能相信你會中那 ’看你後面’ 的招，Merlin，你真有那麼蠢嗎？” )。

當Arthur終於說服Merlin開始丟上火球，Merlin先花上一個小時給他的盾牌及鎧甲下咒；當Merlin終於完事，它們都能抵拒火炎。Merlin依然堅持要Arthur學會辨認咒語是如何施投，如是者他能閃避，而不是硬擋－如非必要之下。沒多久Arthur就能在不泛嚴重傷害之下，每一次提劍指喉地 “殺死” Merlin。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

“接下來是什麼？” Arthur問，當他開始能熟練地對Merlin所知道的每一個攻擊咒都有效地反擊後。

Merlin還記得那個當他被魔法牢固的時候，於是他學了那個咒來用在Arthur身上。他料想Arthur會向他拒絕－畢竟那還是有分別的：在攻擊Arthur但讓他能自由地防擊，以及奪去他所有能力並將他完全置於Merlin的掌控間。然而Arthur只是點點頭然後示意Merlin就那麼做去。 

Merlin坐在完全毫無動作的Arthur旁觀望了約十五分鐘後，他解開了在Arthur臉上的咒讓他能說話。

“你都有在試嗎？” Merlin質問。

“我當然在試，但這跟本沒可能！” Arthur喊道。

Merlin用指頭敲著下巴，“也許你只是需要恰當推動力。我可以給你塗上厚厚的蜜糖然後把你放在蟻窩上。” 他提議。

Arthur瞇起眼。Merlin猜他看見手指搐動，他繼續。

“我可以把你的頭髮像女生一樣辮起，中間還插上花。又或者，我可以把你一起帶來的甜點全都吃掉，一個接著一個，就當著你眼前！”

“我可以把你放上刑架。” Arthur威脅道。

“在那邊不行。” Merlin壞笑。

他蠻肯定Arthur正好在那一刻衝破咒語就只是為了把Merlin的臉糊進泥裡這樂趣。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

當下一次Merlin救了Arthur一命時，Arthur真的 ** _留意到了_** 。他給Merlin一個快速的點頭，因為當時四周都是人，包括騎士、護衛以及Arthur的父親。不過當他們獨處－在Arthur的房間裡，門安全地關好鎖上，真正好好地獨處時－Arthur馬上轉身對上Merlin。

“我欠你多少次我的命？”

“我沒有在數了。” Merlin誠然。

他沉默地為Arthur卸下鎧甲，給王子準備就寢。Arthur在他離開前抓著他。

“我知道你，” Arthur說，“而我也知道你那麼做不是為了感謝，或者揚頌，或者報酬－但是，Merlin， ** _謝謝你_** 。你是我所知道最勇敢，最無私的人；等到我成王，你可以選擇任何你想要的犒賞；而當我仍然是王子，任何我能力範圍內的都可給你。”

Merlin忍不住。

他擁住Arthur，把他的臉埋在那寬大的肩頭上，雙手緊緊環著他的王子。當另一雙手遲疑地繞上Merlin時，他往Arthur的耳朵悄說：“我想要的就只要你好好活著。”

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

當Merlin告訴Arthur所有他中迷誘咒的情況時，Arthur決定他也要學會對抗那些。

“我都不確定那可不可能做到。” Merlin說。

“嘛，那終究會做得到，” Arthur堅持。“ ** _我_** 可不要娶上山怪。”

於是Merlin造了幾支愛情魔藥給Arthur試著對坑。在Arthur堅持之下，他把它們都做成讓Arthur將會迷戀上 ** _他_** 。（“不然我們要怎麼測試？ ** _Mer_** lin？我可不會玩弄誰家純潔姑娘的心，就因為我短暫地迷上了她。”）

他們去了一個長期的狩獵。由於每支藥水有效24小時，所以當他們到了一個 ** _非常_** 偏遠的位置起營後，Arthur會在每朝早上喝下藥水然後嚐試在那整天甩掉藥效，同時Merlin應允不會阻礙Arthur所給予的注意力。

“不過，” Arthur說，“要是我出了任何讓你不舒服或者驚怕的言行，要是我試著－試著對你做出不受歡迎的舉動－Merlin，儘管敲昏我直至藥效耗盡。”

Merlin同意。他們握個手，然後Arthur喝掉第一個小瓶子的內容物。

“這個主意糟透了。” Merlin喃道。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

第一次，中咒的Arthur非常黏人。

當他一從藥水最初的衝擊中恢復，他就把Merlin拉進他懷中。“Merlin。” 他高興地說著，把鼻子埋進Merlin的髮間，就在耳朵背後，然後深深吸著。

“Arthur！” Merlin驚叫。他想，也許他很快就要後悔自己答應的所有東西。如果Arthur現下已如此... ** _熱中_**...那麼幾小時後他會變得怎樣？這個黃昏？ ** _這個晚上_** ？ 

然而當幾小時過後，Arthur也只是摟抱著Merlin。他的雙臂維持著環繞著Merlin的腰身與肩膀，手部謙順地放在Merlin的腰間或之上；而當每一次Merlin把頭從Arthur身上移開時他都會牢訴。當Merlin抱怨著不適，指那硬地都要坐痛他的屁股，Arthur就把Merlin拉到他的大腿上，然後差不多整整一個小時都在摸著Merlin的頭髮。 

當Merlin意識到Arthur不會試著撲倒他，他就在擁抱之中放鬆。Merlin永遠不會承認－可不是說他能對誰承認，因為不見得Arthur會讓這事兒被提起 ** _那麼點兒_** 討論－但這的確 ** _非常_** 美好。他往Arthur的胸口再挨近依偎，讓自己享受著那愛撫。

終於Merlin的肚子開始咕嚕地叫，他堅決要Arthur讓他起身去弄吃的。Arthur理所當然地反對，只有當Merlin同意讓Arthur在不用真的放開他的情況下才讓Merlin起身。這讓煨湯的過程慢了很多－在Arthur抱著他的同時。Merlin要不停地把Arthur的手遠離那把他用來切肉的－早前沒中魔咒的Arthur用來狩獵的刀－還有讓Arthur遠離火舌及熱鍋，是場掙扎。那很磨人，但當Merlin終於站落在Arthur手臂環出的圈子裡，然後往後挨靠進他胸膛上，一邊拌著騰著泡泡的燉湯時，那感覺卻是意外地好。

Merlin勉強說服Arthur剝落一隻手足夠久，得以能舀起湯匙送進他自己的嘴裡，而不是要Merlin親手餵他。

太陽開始落下時，Arthur問：“現在我們可以去睡了嗎？”

Arthur沒讓Merlin拿到 ** _他自己_** 的被鋪，卻是把Merlin圈在雙臂之中，然後用Arthur的被子把他們都蓋起來。

“你舒服嘛？” Arthur殷勸的問道。

“...我很好。” Merlin說。於是他們胸口對著胸口、鼻尖碰著鼻尖，呼吸著對方的空氣地入睡了。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

就如意料之內，藥效在Arthur睡醒時耗滅。Merlin－那個也許在早幾分鐘前已醒來，又或許一小時前，享受著這愛意顯示的最後親密的人－預期會被粗魯地推開，然而Arthur明顯地睏倦又溫馴，因為他只是看著Merlin的臉－就在幾寸之內－然後說，“就此看來我沒成功。”

“一點也沒有。” Merlin也忍不住揚起嘴角。

“我對你...我有尊重你嗎？#1” Arthur查問。 

“非常。” Merlin給他肯定。“我就好像你異常鐘愛的泰迪熊。”

令Merlin歡愉地，Arthur面紅了。“我敢肯定你對扮作死物非常了得。” 他說。

“捧透了。” Merlin同意道。 

Arthur皺起慍臉。“我們能再試了沒？” 

Merlin遞他一個小皮包，裡面都充滿不同大小及形狀的小瓶子，全都裝著不同顏色的液體。Arthur毫不猶疑地拿起一支綠色小瓶。惡心的Arthur。 

Arthur一口把這第二小瓶內的東西吞掉。他緩慢地眨好幾下眼。

“所以？” Merlin問。

“所以...” Arthur拖著語尾拋著媚眼。他踏前好一大步進了Merlin的私人空間，Merlin快速地往後一退。

Arthur再次撒步向前，直至Merlin後背碰上樹幹，幾寸之前就站著Arthur，其雙手架在他身邊把他困在原地。

“嘛，你今天倒是進取。” Merlin緊張地說。

“我 ** _是_** 嘛？” Arthur問，傾身向前到鼻子們幾乎要碰上的地步，Merlin都能感覺到Arthur吐出每個字時嘴唇的移動。

“是－噠！” Merlin說，這個字被變成了驚叫－當Arthur的手開始 ** _探索_** ，在Merlin的皮帶以下，如果你懂Merlin意思的話。 

當Arthur開始啃咬Merlin耳朵時，Merlin決定這都夠了。

金色閃過他雙眼然後Arthur向後倒，昏迷了。

Merlin撫好他的褲子、擦乾他的耳朵然後對自己發誓他絕對不會在一個人又無聊的深夜時不想起這次經歷。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

最初，第三支愛情藥看似對Arthur沒有太大影響。他表現大致正常：挑剔著Merlin煮的食物；當Merlin對他微笑時他的笑容只是比平常明亮那麼一點點；還稍為推撞了Merlin，在Merlin推回去時高興地笑著。 

然後Merlin吩咐Arthur留在原地，好讓他去給營火搜拾更多木柴。(Arthur中魔咒後Merlin對他的能力信心不多，不足以讓他在森林裡遊走。)

當Merlin帶著柴枝回來，發現Arthur坐在泥地上一臉淒涼至極，臉上還有－那些是真實的 ** _淚痕_** 嗎？

看到了Merlin那刻Arthur馬上跳起來。“我的愛！你回來了！”

Merlin僅僅來得及把木柴往地上丟，就被圈進一個絕望又用力的擁抱。Arthur把他們的臉黏在一起然後悄聲說著：“我好想你。”

Merlin尷尬地拍著Arthur的背，“也想你？” 他回答。

Arthur終於放手，於是Merlin拾起木柴並開始整理營地。

在Merlin弄晚餐時Arthur對他的關注需求再次侵襲。Merlin正在專注地切著蔬菜，無視Arthur自我膨脹地說著一次競賽中得勝的故事，然後意識到Arthur停止了胡謅還靜默了好幾分鐘。

“Arthur？” Merlin問。 

“Merlin，我悶著你了嗎？” 諷刺的是，Arthur曾經好不少次問過Merlin這個問題。然而這次卻很有分別。這次Arthur聽起來難以置信地哀傷，甚至可說是，心碎，他用好大一對受傷的的眼珠望著Merlin。 

“不，當然沒有！” Merlin說。那其實相當勉強，因為聽著Arthur的蠢故事有時候是Merlin工作之中最糟糕的部分。Arthur看上去更加受傷，於是Merlin再試著說：“你說什麼我都愛聽的，Arthur。” 

Arthur對這回應斟酌了一分鐘，然後洋洋自亮起來。

“於是 ** _之後_** ，” 他續道，“我跟一個來自Mercia的騎士比武...” 

然而Merlin沒有意識到Arthur新開發 (好吧，全新升級) 的被重視需求高到哪個地步。直至夜色降臨，在黑暗之中Arthur看不見Merlin，也不知道Merlin有沒有給他任何注意。當Merlin試著入睡時，Arthur悄聲道：“Merlin？”

“是？”

“你還在那邊？”

“...是的。” 

“留在那裡，好吧？”

“好。” 

相同的對話Arthur在半個多小時內每五分鐘重覆一次。所以下一次Arthur再問時，Merlin動身把手環上他肩頭，然後把Arthur拉往自己的胸前擁去。“我就在這裡，也不會去哪裡，” Merlin承諾，親了親Arthur額角。“現在睡覺去。”

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

第四支藥水讓Arthur戀上他第一眼望見的活東西，而那是一棵樹，於是Merlin再一次把他弄昏，趕在他扎到木剌在 ** _非常_** 不舒服的某些部位之前。#2

在第五支藥水藥效影響下，Arthur拒絕把褲子穿上超過五分鐘。他沒有真的 ** _做_** 些什麼，他好像覺得就只憑自己陽具的景致就能招誘Merlin。當Merlin沒有被攝鎮時他過分迷惑都來不及感到冒犯。

第六支藥水讓Arthur送Merlin禮物來求愛。由於他們正身處森林，他的禮物包括熟野莓(那些他試著手餵給Merlin吃)，以及王子宰殺的動物們。他還送了他的大紅披風給Merlin，那個Merlin將 ** _永遠_** 不會給回去，非常感謝。

最後，在他喝下第七支藥水的幾小時後，Arthur把他叫作蠢斃了的混塊頭然後燦笑著說：“我做到了！ ”

“恭喜賀喜，” Merlin酸溜溜地說著。“你也不用表現得那麼刻薄。” 

那天晚上他們起程回去Camelot。對於Arthur回復正常Merlin還蠻算高興，他想念Arthur慣常的個性，但他 ** _也將要_** 想念這整個實驗的某些部分。那些擁抱，那些讚許，那公然的鐘愛... Merlin都非常享受那些。然而他知道Arthur永遠不會在沒有魔藥影響之下那樣對待他。

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

回到Camelo後，Merlin覺得之後的幾星期非常令人迷惑。

有時候他捕捉到Arthur看著他－用他能辯別為當Arthur正於第一、三還有六號魔藥藥效時的方式－就是，好像在他的世界裡Merlin就是最重要、最珍貴的東西。Merlin總是紅著臉同時快速別過頭，而當他回頭再看時那表情已從Arthur的臉上消失無蹤，然後Arthur會吩咐他去完成些微不足道的雜務。

更驚恐的是，間中一兩次，Arthur眼神裡的什麼會令Merlin想起當他正處於那短暫的第二次愛情魔藥時，那在Merlin覺得王子殿下表現得太過主動而把他磕倒前的他。在那些情況Merlin往往盡速逃離Arthur的身邊，因為當這些情慾的視線直直的指向他時Merlin實在完全不知道該做什麼。 

Merlin猜疑，那些魔藥會不會殘餘著影響力，但是查研過Gaius的書籍卻沒有任何有可能的相關建議。而且他也從沒捉到Arthur可曾試過在不合適的場合試著把褲子脫下，又或者嚐試跟樹幹做愛，於是所有證據都指向那些魔藥們的確已如預期失效。

所以，明顯地，那都只是Merlin的想像力為他的一廂情願所作的虛構假像，而他該做的就是無視它們直至那都消失，對吧？

起碼，那是Merlin的想法。直至Arthur吻了他。

在那幾秒眩目美妙的好幾秒過後﹣其間Merlin ** _極之熱情_** 地吻回去﹣他拉開距離。

“但是，” 他混亂地嘀咕，完全不能相信，“那些魔藥明明都沒有了！你在做什麼？”

Arthur邊笑著邊把手臂圈上Merlin腰身一把拉近，看似被Merlin的反應逗得很樂：“我不需要靠魔藥來喜歡你，Merlin。”

Merlin的腦袋有點短路，他盯著Arthur﹣非常近﹣的臉好一會。“呃﹣也許我還是該給你弄支解藥？就以防萬一？”

“你好像忘記了﹣我現在可以抵抗愛情魔藥了。” Arthur提醒他，雙眼閃著歡愉。“我吻你因為我真的覺得你可愛地怪好看，滑稽地笨手笨腳，還蠢笨地聰敏，還有我喜歡你，而我還想要再吻你，除非你有任何異議？” 

“呃，” Merlin說，而那並不是個反對。Merlin或者被怔住又迷茫還無言以對，但他絕對沒有異議。

 Arthur再次挨近，於是Merlin ** _非常清晰_** 地表達了他的毫無異議。

  
  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Was i ...respectful towards you 初譯為：我對你...還算規矩嗎－有點太逗於是改回尊重二字。
> 
> #2 before he gets splinters somewhere very uncomfortable. splinters 廣東話是叫’慘刺’，中文我不知道叫什麼(汗
> 
> #第五支藥水那裡，he just seems to thinks that the sight of his dick alone should entice Merlin. 我本想翻作：他好像覺得就只憑自己 雄偉 的景致就能招誘Merlin。 只是雄偉這好像有點太好笑於我譯得貼地點。


End file.
